the_scorpions_kiss_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? is the fourth episode of the first season of The Scorpion's Kiss. It aired on October 20th, 2018. Synopsis In light of recent events, Ruby deals with the aftermath of her secret being found out, but not everyone is willing to give her a second chance. Meanwhile, Alice's flirting games with Paul continue as she joins Romeo and Zara's alliance. Christopher and Catherine get closer, Michael finds more about Theo's past and Laura gets a visit from her mother, to Laura's dismay. Episode Opening Scene Romeo is in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, when he gets a call from someone. He picks it up. ROMEO: Hello...? The caller is revealed to be Alice, who is painting her toenails. ALICE: Hello, Romeo. ROMEO: Who is this? ALICE: Alice Samuels. You know, Ruby's half-sister? ROMEO: I want nothing to do with your family. ALICE: Neither do I. ROMEO: Hm? ALICE: Let's just say... I'm on your side. ROMEO: Are you? ALICE: Yes, I am. I want to break this family apart as much as you do. ROMEO: I'll send you an address. Meet me there in two hours. ALICE: Great. Romeo hangs up as Alice stares at the mirror deviously. (INTRO) Scene 1 Ruby and Alexandria are cleaning the place up after last night. ALEXANDRIA: Are you feeling better about what happened now? RUBY: No… Paul won’t answer my calls and so won’t Melrose. ALEXANDRIA: Yikes. RUBY: I feel like I need to do something… How about a family dinner? ALEXANDRIA: Sounds fun! I’m invited, right? RUBY: Of course! ALEXANDRIA: YAS! …You’re not inviting Romeo, right? I mean technically he’s family but… RUBY: Hell no… After how messy things got, we’re probably going to not see each other for a long time. ALEXANDRIA: I wouldn’t count on Romeo not showing up again. RUBY: Let’s hope he doesn’t! If he does, I’m going to hire security. ALEXANDRIA: Well at least one good thing comes out of this… You have no excuses to see that Laura bitch again. RUBY: Oh c’mon, she’s not that boring! ALEXANDRIA: But she is tho! RUBY: You should’ve seen her in college… Wildest chick I’d ever seen, that’s for sure. ALEXANDRIA: Sure… Meanwhile, in the Davidson house, Laura is cleaning the dishes when Tiffany walks in. TIFFANY: So mom… How are things with you and dad? LAURA: Perfect as always… TIFFANY: You really think I’m going to believe a lie like that? I bet you two haven’t spoken since you found out he’s Ruby’s daughter. LAURA: What happened in the past stays in the past. TIFFANY: Oh c’mon mom, now you’re just lying to yourself. LAURA: You know what Tiffany? If you knew how- Suddenly the doorbell rings. TIFFANY: I’ll get it. Tiffany answers the door and finds her grandmother, Madeline, outside. MADELINE: Tiffany?! Is that you… Cheers, darling, you really do look amazing! TIFFANY: Grandma! The two hug as Laura walks up to the door. MADELINE: And look who it is… LAURA: Oh god… MADELINE: Laura! Wow, this place is… almost the same after the last time I was here. When was that again? LAURA: Two years ago when we two fought and you swore you’d never come back again? TIFFANY: Please mom, it’s like you say… What happens in the past stays in the past, right? Laura gives Tiffany a dirty look as Madeline grabs her multiple suitcases and walks upstairs. LAURA: Wait… All that baggage for just one night? MADELINE: Didn’t Romeo tell you? I’m staying here permanently until I can find a new house. LAURA: WHAT?! MADELINE: By the way where is he? I thought I would find him lazing out in the couch while you, Laura, would be cleaning the dishes and giving him beers. TIFFANY: Oh nothing… It’s just that dad’s avoiding mom because it turns out my best friend is also my half-sister, because my dad fucked my best friend’s mom in college… While he was dating my mom too. Can I show you your room? Tiffany and Madeline walk upstairs as Laura goes back to the kitchen. Scene 2 Alice and Romeo are in the motel room, talking. ROMEO: So let me get this straight… You plotted to kill your mother without actually killing her just so you could inherit her money… Then turns out you have a half-sister, and she’s the sole heiress… And now you’re living with her and destroying her life just so she can suffer? ALICE: Pretty much. ROMEO: Why? ALICE: It’s called “killing two birds with one stone”. I want everything she has… And if she’s the sole heiress to my mom’s fortune, that means mom clearly had a favorite child… And after everything that she put me through, I- Suddenly Alice stops talking and pulls back the tears that were forming in her eyes. ALICE: The point is… I wanted justice. And I’m getting it. ROMEO: I want to know everything that goes down inside that house. I want to know every bit of secrets the Lockwoods have. ALICE: I thought your plan was to bone my half-sister. ROMEO: It was… But I’m done with her. After finding out Melrose is my daughter, I am done with that woman. I want her to suffer just as badly as you do. ALICE: Great… I’m happy we reached a compromise. ROMEO: And try to be as sloppy as you can with Paul… If you two get caught by someone, it would cause an uproar in that family. ALICE: Sounds great to me. Suddenly Zara walks in. ZARA: Um, who is she? ROMEO: She’s Ruby’s half-sister… Turns out she’s just looking for revenge like I am. ZARA: Great, you two have boners for revenge, and I have a career. Can you finally stop bothering me? ROMEO: I would but… Your relationship with Kai though… ZARA: Please, that was just messing around. I was drunk, he was lowkey hot and we banged… Once, or twice… Three times maybe, I don’t know how much I remember. ROMEO: And you’re gonna have plenty of time to do more stuff with him. ZARA: How is this going to help you get Ruby? ROMEO: It’s not. After what she did, I want her to suffer like I did… Like Alice did. ALICE: Yeah… I’m done with Ruby Lockwood fucking up our lives then trying to fix everything with her gatherings and shit! ZARA: Fine… But what’s in it for me? ROMEO: Nothing. ZARA: Then I won’t help you. ROMEO: You do realise that I have so much shit on you that I could blow your newfound career in a second, right? ZARA: You’re a sick man. ROMEO: I know. ZARA: Alright fine, I’ll keep having sexual relations with the sixteen year old man. ROMEO: Great. Meanwhile, Catherine is about to leave her apartment when she stumbles across Christopher. CATHERINE: Oh hello! CHRISTOPHER: Hello! CATHERINE: My name is Catherine… I’m your neighbor. CHRISTOPHER: Oh! Well, I’m Christopher. CATHERINE: …I was on my way to the supermarket. Would you like to join me? CHRISTOPHER: With all my pleasure. CATHERINE: Great! Christopher grabs his apartment keys as the camera pans into the picture of Alice as a kid with her mother. In a flashback, a younger Alice is playing with her dolls when Adeline walks in. ADELINE: Great! Another bill to pay. CHRISTOPHER: Sucks when your tits aren’t selling, right? Adeline turns around and sees Christopher at the door. ADELINE: You. What the hell are you doing here… CHRISTOPHER: C’mon, is that a way of greeting an old friend? ADELINE: You were in jail. CHRISTOPHER: But now I’m not… I’m here with you. ADELINE: Please don’t hurt me… CHRISTOPHER: Oh Adeline, you were always such a fraidy cat… I won’t hurt you. In fact, I’m here because I need you. ADELINE: Need me for what? CHRISTOPHER: I want to start a fresh, happy life with you. ADELINE: You wanna marry me? The hell? CHRISTOPHER: Yeah, don’t trust the man who could put you behind bars right… ADELINE: Fine. I’ll do whatever you want… Just please don’t hurt me. Christopher caresses Adeline’s face. CHRISTOPHER: You’re really pathetic, you know? Christopher gets closer to Alice. CHRISTOPHER: And who is this lovely lady? ALICE: A-Alice… CHRISTOPHER: Alice… What a lovely name. Christopher caresses Alice’s face. CHRISTOPHER: Wanna give me a little smooch? ADELINE: What do you think you’re- Christopher pulls out a gun and points it at Adeline, not facing away from Alice. CHRISTOPHER: Give me a little peck on the cheek. Alice kisses him on the cheek. CHRISTOPHER: Good girl… I can tell you and I are going to be great friends. Back to present day, Christopher grabs his keys and leaves with Catherine. Scene 3 In a bar, Theo and Michael are chatting. MICHAEL: So tell me more about you. THEO: You’re the one with the super fancy family and you’re the one who wants to know more about me? I bet so much soapy details have happened in your life. MICHAEL: Yes and all of them are pains in the asses. THEO: (giggles) Well… I come from a middle class family and… Yeah, that’s about it. MICHAEL: C’mon, what is it that you’re not telling me. THEO: Nothing, it’s just nothing interesting happens in my life… Until of course I met you and Ruby. MICHAEL: I find that hard to believe… Who was he? THEO: Huh?! Theo looks at Michael like he’s seen a ghost. MICHAEL: There’s no point in hiding it Theo… Truth is, I’m psychic. Theo looks at him, confused and surprised. MICHAEL: Nah, I’m just kidding, I just have really good intuition. I think I inherited that from my mother. She said she knew I was gay since I was a little kid… Fun fact, she said that when she kicked me out of the house after I came out. THEO: Oh my god! MICHAEL: Yeah, I guess you’re right. My life is full of soapy details. THEO: I guess Nate is one of them? Michael looks at Theo. THEO: Sorry if I’m pushing any buttons, it’s just that I overheard- MICHAEL: No, it’s fine, I can spill. Nate was my first boyfriend… My first kiss, my first crush, my first time… My first everything, really. Saying I was in love with him was an understatement. THEO: …But? MICHAEL: But he was also a troublemaker… And when my parents kicked me out, the only person I had was Nate… And as much as I hate to admit it, he pushed me into this phase of drugs and… doing dumb shit that could’ve got me killed… So one night, me and Nate are wasted… And I’m driving a car and he’s sitting by my side. The details are a bit fuzzy to me but I knew that I was arguing with him over our habits of drinking and doing drugs and how I wanted to go to rehab… Next thing I know our car flies off a cliff. THEO: Holy shit! MICHAEL: I made it out OK with a few scratches, but Nate… THEO: He didn’t make it? MICHAEL: No, he did… It’s just that he ended up in a coma… And the doctors say he may never wake up. THEO: Oh my god… MICHAEL: Everything got worse after that. Nate’s family blamed it on me and my parents never wanted to see my face again. I kept drinking and doing drugs more and more… I was in a pretty bad shape but luckily my brother took me under his wing and now here I am. THEO: Damn. MICHAEL: I try to sneak into the hospital and visit him every now and then because his parents won’t let me see him… And I just feel really bad because it was my fault- THEO: Hey… Theo holds Michael’s hand. THEO: What happened was an accident right? MICHAEL: …Yeah. THEO: Nate wouldn’t blame you for it. MICHAEL: …You’re right. In the Davidsons living room, Tiffany, Laura and Madeline are sipping tea. TIFFANY: So grandma, how did you end up coming here? MADELINE: Well as your mother mentioned I swore to never come into this place again but I had drunk too much eggnog so I didn’t know what I was saying. Regardless, turns out my boyfriend Steven was only with me for the money… The thing is, our new mansion was in his name so he got the house, the money and the sports car and I got… you guys. So that’s fun! LAURA: What an adventure. MADELINE: So Laura? How many dishes have you cleaned today? LAURA: A lot more after this is done. TIFFANY: She has taken a liking to cleaning dishes when her life is miserable. LAURA: Tiffany you are one step away of me snapping your neck. TIFFANY: Please, the day you’ll snap my neck will be the day you decide to stop ignoring your problems with dad. Tiffany storms off the living room. Scene 4 Paul is coming out of his room when he bumps into Alice. ALICE: Hey Paul... PAUL: Alice... Paul keeps walking but Alice grabs his hand and kisses him. PAUL: What the hell do you think you're doing?! Someone can see us. ALICE: C'mon, if the lady with the long arms snitches on us we can always fire her. PAUL: You mean the new housekeeper? ALICE: Yeah... Bitch looks like Slenderman, honestly. PAUL: Alice, I have to go to work- ALICE: Please... Paul, we can't keep lying to each other. Suddenly Ruby walks into them. RUBY: Hey Alice! ALICE: Oh, hi Paul! RUBY: Paul... can we talk? PAUL: I... Paul walks away off to work. As Paul is leaving, he bumps into Melrose, who goes upstairs and sees Ruby and Alice. RUBY: Melrose! MELROSE: I was hoping you wouldn't be home. RUBY: I know you're mad but- MELROSE: Mad is an understatement... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pick up some stuff from my room. RUBY: Melrose... MELROSE: Don't bother. Seriously. Melrose goes into her room as Ruby looks at Alice. RUBY: Goddammit... I can't do anything right. ALICE: ...It's just a matter of time? RUBY: I hope so. But I'm canceling that family dinner... It's not worth it. Meanwhile, Michael and Theo are in Theo's hotel room making out when suddenly Theo gets a phonecall. Theo grabs his phone and looks as if he's seen a ghost. MICHAEL: Um, are you OK? THEO: Oh, yeah... Don't worry about it. MICHAEL: So, I should go take a shower and then we'll head to Ruby's? THEO: Sounds like a plan. MICHAEL: Great. Michael and Theo kiss. As he goes into the bathroom, Theo goes outside and picks up the call. THEO: How did you get this number? ???: I have a lot of ways to find out stuff... You should know that already. THEO: Listen to me- ???: No, YOU listen to me. You think you're all that just because you're Ruby Lockwood's assistant and you're screwing her brother-in-law? You're nothing without me. Tears fill up Theo's eyes but he holds them back. THEO: Just tell me what you want. ???: Money. I want you to steal money from them and give them to me... And I want you back. THEO: The fuck I will! I'm never going back to you! ???: Have it your way then... I'll hurt everyone you love- THEO: You know what, Dominic? I've been scared of you for way too long. So please, try your worst. I'm not going back to you, EVER. Theo hangs up the call and goes back inside. Scene 5 Laura, Tiffany and Madeline are having dinner. MADELINE: You know what, for someone who spends so much time in the kitchen, your cooking is far from stellar. LAURA: I'm sorry, you're right, maybe you're off having dinner literally anywhere else... And sleeping anywhere else... And breathing anywhere else. MADELINE: Please, I only try to help and you lash out at me... It's useless. LAURA: Help me? How in the hell are you helping me! TIFFANY: Don't you see what we're trying to do? We're trying to get you to leave dad! LAURA: What? TIFFANY: (sigh)... The truth is Grandma didn't lose her money... I invited her to come in here and knock some sense into your head! LAURA: Why?! TIFFANY: Because you wanna keep neglecting all your problems and I am so sick of it! You think I like seeing you cleaning dishes and wiping the kitchen just so you can distract yourself from her crippling marriage?! You're my mother for crying out loud! And dad is a piece of shit who is obsessed with your best friend! I know it, Grandma knows it and deep down, as much as you try to hide it, so do you. Tiffany storms off, crying as Laura sighs. LAURA: She's right. She is one hundred percent on point... My marriage is a failure. MADELINE: Laura... Why do you think I've always been so pushy with you? Because you've become this... trophy wife! The Laura I knew had dreams... But you wasted them all just for Romeo. Your father didn't want this for you. And neither do I. LAURA: I know but- MADELINE: No buts... Laura, your daughter is crying right now because she just wants for you to be happy. You see that, right? LAURA: ...Yeah. MADELINE: I know you hate me so... I'll leave this house immediately, but only if you promise me you'll get rid of Romeo. I hate seeing you like this. LAURA: ...You know what? I just had an idea. Scene 6 Christopher is in Catherine's apartment when Richard walks in. CATHERINE: Oh hey Richard! This is our new neighbor I was telling you about! RICHARD: Oh! Hello, sir! CHRISTOPHER: Hi there... CATHERINE: My son Richard is dating the woman who lived in your apartment before she moved out, Alice! Christopher looks surprised. RICHARD: Yes... Yes, I do. Actually, she's supposed to be coming later to pick up some stuff... I hope you're ok with it? CHRISTOPHER: Oh, of course! In the Lockwood house, Ruby is talking to Alexandria and Michael in the living room. RUBY: So I did something really bad, I will admit that... But it's in the past... I'm scared for me and Paul... He barely talks to me. ALEXANDRIA: Hmm... Maybe spice up your sex life? RUBY: Top notch advice, Alexandria. MICHAEL: That sucks... But they'll get around to it. RUBY: I don't know... Michael gets a call from Theo. MICHAEL: Hey! THEO: How fast can you come here? MICHAEL: I can be there in a second. THEO: Cute... MICHAEL: Is there something wrong? THEO: No... I just wanna hangout. Ok, see you later! Theo abruptly hangs up. MICHAEL: Well ladies, I have to go somewhere. RUBY: Tell Theo I said hi! MICHAEL: (chuckles) ALEXANDRIA: Hey, where do you keep the wine bottles? RUBY: I think I hid some in my bedroom. ALEXANDRIA: Time for another round of drinking your pain away? RUBY: Not really... But you can go get them. Alice is in Paul's bedroom, wearing only lingerie when Paul comes in from work. ALICE: There's my trophy boy. PAUL: Alice... Alice rushes to Paul and gives him a passionate kiss, as he kisses back and the two start making out. PAUL: Ruby is right there downstairs... ALICE: That just makes it the more exciting... PAUL: You're... right... Paul throws Alice on the bed as she takes off his clothes. PAUL: You're such... a good girl... Alice... Suddenly Alice stops. PAUL: Um... are you OK? ALICE: I... I've got to go. Alice walks off and bumps into Alexandria. ALEXANDRIA: Um... Alice walks past her as Alexandria sees Paul getting dressed. She walks into the bedroom. ALEXANDRIA: Is there something you'd like to confess Paul? PAUL: Oh shit... In Alice's bedroom, she curls up in her bed. In a flashback, a younger Alice is sleeping in her bed when a drunk Christopher enters her bedroom. CHRISTOPHER: Oh... Alice... ALICE: Christopher? CHRISTOPHER: Shh... Don't speak. ALICE: Wha- Hey! What are you doing! Christopher covers Alice's mouth as the camera cuts to a terrified Adeline watching Christopher and Alice outside of the room. ALICE: (screams) CHRISTOPHER: Shh... Good girl... Who's a good girl... Adeline starts crying. Cuts to Alice who starts crying in her bed, terrified. Scene 7 Michael arrives to the hotel room Theo is staying in only to find no one there. MICHAEL: Um... Theo? Suddenly a man comes out of the bathroom. ???: Theo's not here. MICHAEL: Who are you? ???: Dominic. MICHAEL: ...And? DOMINIC: I'm sorry... Not. Dominic pulls out a tranquilizer and tranquilizes Michael, who falls to the ground. Dominic grabs Michael's sleeping body and leaves the hotel room. Meanwhile, Romeo arrives to his house where Laura is waiting for him with luggage. ROMEO: Um? What are you doing? Are you going somewhere? LAURA: No... But you are. ROMEO: ...Explain? LAURA: You're going the hell out of this house. ROMEO: Excuse me?! LAURA: You heard me. I'm done with your bullshit. Tiffany comes in and gives Romeo the divorce papers. LAURA: I'm going to go upstairs... When I return I don't wanna see your face here back again. ROMEO: Are you insane? LAURA: No, quite the opposite actually. MADELINE: We knocked some sense into her. ROMEO: Please... You're nothing without me. LAURA: I was nothing WITH you. Get out, Romeo. You're done fucking over this family. The three women leave the hall as Romeo looks at them leaving, angry. Final Scene Theo walks into his hotel room and reads a card. He instantly recognizes Dominic's handwriting. "I told you I would hurt everyone you love. I wonder where your boyfriend is right now?" Theo looks shocked. Alice arrives to her apartment and turns on the lights. She sees no one there and goes to pick up her stuff in her bedroom, when she hears footsteps coming from the living room. ALICE: Oh... shit. Alice walks into the living room. ALICE: Um, hi! I'm just here to pick up some stuff- Alice sees Christopher and is shocked. CHRISTOPHER: Oh, I know. ALICE: ...Y-You! CHRISTOPHER: I missed you, you know. Christopher grabs Alice, who is too scared to move. CHRISTOPHER: Complete and utter silence... You know just how I like it. Christopher kisses her neck. CHRISTOPHER: We're gonna have so much fun... Who's a good girl... ALICE: P-Please... What are you doing here... CHRISTOPHER: I missed you... Christopher stops kissing her and caresses her face. CHRISTOPHER: And you're gonna help me with my plan. (END)Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes